


the comfort of hale pack

by Story_Writer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Multi, NO DEATHS, au_no fire, hales still alive, lot of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8863975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Story_Writer/pseuds/Story_Writer
Summary: do you like it? i'm taking requests for stories. like pairings, prompts, cannot promise all will be full filled. but i'll try! let me know what you want me to write next!but, if you're one of the guys or gals reading this story i'm still continuing it!





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles sighed as he got out of the car. He was back in his home town, beacon hills. It’s not that he isn’t happy to be there, he just wished it was under better circumstances.

Stiles was a half werewolf/ werefox hybrid. Pretty cool, right? Well, it was cool. He could shift to a full wolf or fox(that took practice) or into his beta form.(basically sideburns claws and teeth.) or he was able to control making just his claws or teeth come out by themselves. Pretty cool, except for hunters. 

Hunters were annoying, dangerous, and seemed to be everywhere.

Stiles had left the place he grew up in, houston texas. He had good reason to leave, too. His father was an abusive-drunken asshole. He was since there mom died. It didn’t help that he didn’t like stiles being gay. 

Luckily, he was able to escape his dad and the hunters that had chased him.

Why had the hunters chased him? Oh, because werefox/wolf hybrids were rare, and powerful. Not that stiles thought of himself as such. But that didn’t stop hunters. So, he decided to go to his old hometown, a remote place. He didn’t have a place to stay. Nor did he have a lot of money. He was only 20, and he had already taken out loans for college, he was planning on getting a college degree, then booking it out of town, maybe go across state after he made money.

So, here he was, outside of the university. He took a deep breath, and got out, going into the building. No one gave him much of a glance. Thank god, too. He didn’t need people talking about him. As he passed the entrance, he passed a fairly large group of people, 7 werewolves, 2 humans… and god damnit a banshee. They were annoying as hell. 

They made eye contact, and stiles being who he was, smirked as he went inside. He saw the werewolves glare.

Stiles made it to his class on time. He had it with 2 of the werewolves(scott and boyd they said there names were at the beginning of class, as everyone introduced themselves.) then one of the humans, allison. Stiles smelled it now, he should have before, but he smelled the wolfsbane. His eyes widened but he kept calm. He’d just have to be careful. 

The day went by fast, surprisingly. He had classes with at least one werewolf each. Fun. they all looked at him, even the humans. Stiles cursed his luck, he should’ve known he’d meet a pack or hunters here.

As the day came to a close, stiles drove to the edge of the preserve(a big expanse of woods) and started on the homework he had(really, who assigns homework on the first day? Assholes that’s who.) he didn’t really have anything else to do, so he worked on homework for a while, finishing it in about an hour. He hadn’t put in much effort in class, but he already knew this crap. He just had to do the work. And find a small job, hopefully. It would definitely help.

Just as stiles put his stuff away, he smelled the werewolves humans and banshee again. He looked out the window, and saw them surrounding his jeep. He sighed, this wouldn’t go well, he knew. He put his stuff away, and got out of the jeep, he went around the back, opened the back, and sat on it. He didn’t speak once, he’d wait. If one thing he learned, it was to wait for them to talk.

But he did notice there was more people there than at the high school. It would be damn difficult to get away. 

At the university there was like 10 people, now it was doubled, maybe even more than that.

Finally, a guy stepped forward. Stiles gulped.

The guy growled, and flashed red eye, stiles stayed impassive as he could. He was an alpha as well, his wolf was at least, his mom was before him, and he inherited that power.

“What are you doing here? And what do you want?!” the guy said, and stiles sighed.

“I meant no disrespect coming here, alpha, i did not know that there was a pack here, i am simply here to go to college. Nothing more, after that i will be gone. I mean no harm to your pack, or your territory.” stiles said calmly and evenly. The group was behind the alpha, literally, and another women stepped forward. Her eyes also flash red as well. Stiles gulped, damn two alphas.

“And what is your name?” she asked, and stiles was almost lost at how kind she sounded. But he didn’t let it fool him. An alpha could seem as pure as white snow, but the can change in an instant if their pack is threatened.

Stiles hesitated, before answering “stiles stilinski” he said, which was a lie, though his real name was something he kept close to himself, one of the last memories of his mother.

The alpha women seemed to size him up. Stiles smiled smally at them all. He wouldn’t run this time. He would stay here, even if it killed him.

The women finally sighed, before looking to the guy, who nodded. “Well, i suppose you could be allowed to stay on our territory. But, i would feel better, morally and for the safety of my pack and land, if you’d stay where i could keep a better eye on you. You are welcome to use one of the spare rooms we have.” the women said, and stiles gaped… 

“A..are you sure?” stiles said, people didn’t let him stay with him, he was usually pushed away… “i don’t wanna be an inconvenience. I… don’t exactly have enough money to afford rent…” stiles trailed off, the woman grinned warmly. Stiles felt oddly at piece.

“Don’t worry, as long as you don’t mind helping out with chores, you’ll be fine.” she said, and stiles found himself nodding.

Finally, a guy with curly hair stepped forward, and asked “what are you, anyway?” he asked, and was grabbed by a guy.

Stiles laughed “i’m a werewolf werefox hybrid.” he said, proudly, then frowned.  
“It.. won’t be a problem i’m an alpha, will it? I promise i have no intention of even trying to take your territory or pack.” stiles said, trying to keep any hope he wouldn’t have to keep living out of his jeep from his voice.

The woman and guy seemed surprised, but the man replied. “I don’t think that will be a problem. My name’s oliver, by the way, this is my wife mate and the alpha we all listen to, talia.” the man said, and stiles nodded smiling.

Then they all intoduced themselves, and stiles felt stupid for not recognizing that most of them were freakin hunters, they left and didn’t introduce themselves, which… fair enough he supposes. Two hunters stayed, a man, and a girl who looked like she could be his daughter. Both had crossbows, strong with wolfsbane.

He found out the rest of their names then.

The curly haired guy was isaac lahey. He looked like a puppy with his thick scarf.

The guy that had pulled him back, danny, who was pretty obviously isaac’s boyfriend, even without the loving gazes.

A blonde girl named erica looked like the average bad girl try hard, but she was beautiful. 

A bigger, dark skinned guy, boyd, was ericas boyfriend.

A redhead beauty, lydia, looked like the average high school pep student. She was the banshee.

Jackson, obviously a douche, was lydia’s boyfriend.

Scott mcall, a brown haired kid was with the hunter girl, allison. 

Oliver and talia’s kids were cora(youngest) laura(oldest) and derek.. 

Stiles had to hold back a gasp, what was he a teenage girl? But he couldn’t help it, derek was fucking gorgeous. Though he looked pissed. Not just at him, but in general. 

The last guy, the male hunter, introduced himself. “My name is chris argent.” he said, and stiles didn’t resist the growl that tore threw his throat. That name was a demon send. The argents weren’t good, that’s all he knew. Chris raised his weapon in defence. Alisson stepped in front of him.

“What’s your deal?!” she demanded, looking at him.

Stiles continued to growl, fighting the shift, “argents, everywhere fucking argents!” he snarled, and chris flinched. “I’ve been on the run for a while from hunters, and no matter what argent comes up.” he said, trying to calm down, he succeeded, sitting on the back of the jeep.

“Why were you on the run?” that was derek hale, and oh fucking geeze, he was a freaking alpha too, go damn.

“Don’t know.” stiles answered, honestly. “I mean, i get my kind are freakin rare, but still i haven’t done anything. I thought hunters had lived by a code, then one shot me in the arms, 3 freakin times, and i learned not to trust um.” he said, derek nodded. At least he wasn’t pushing it.

“What happened to the hunter?” scott asked, and stiles couldn’t help the small on his face. The guy was worse than isaac, he was a freakin puppy.

“He’s about 3 feet under, didn’t have a lot of time to dig a hole, had to get out.” he said, scott didn’t ask anything else.

“Well, this has been fun to watch, but what do we say to taking this to the house, yes?” stiles shivered at the voice. The rest of the people there did too. 

Derek spoke up, “we were getting there, peter.” he said, and looked at stiles. “Ignore peter, he’s a creep, but he’s not a bad guy, just doesn’t know the meaning of personal space” he said, and stiles nodded.

“Alright then, shall we go?” talia said sweetly, they all nodded. Stiles wound up with isaac scott and derek in his jeep, probably so he wouldn’t run. The others got into cars, and seriously how did he not notice them, and went to the packs house.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
When they got there, stiles couldn’t help but gape at the house, it was freakin huge.

He got, approximately, a minute to stare at it in wonder, before derek was out of the jeep. He followed quickly, and waited for the others.

Derek led them inside. Scott and isaac both behind him.

The inside of the house was simple. It wasn’t like a mansion, it was just a simple house, though with like 4 stories, and probably an attic and basement too.

He was lead to a living room. He hesitantly sat on the couch.

“So, why did you come to beacon hills?” derek said, as soon as he sat down. Stiles flinched at the question. He wasn’t ready to tell others about that stuff, the only reason he didn’t freak out about it that day was because the pack had come and distracted him.

Truth was, his dad beat him, a lot. And he was brutal. When his mom died, it had been punching, kicking. Once or twice the belt. His dad didn’t know what he or his wife was, so he didn’t get why he healed so quickly. He just hit him more.

When he came out as being gay, it got worse. The punches and kicks more hateful. Soon, his father had used his belt more. Then, it got worse, his father would drag him to the basement, tie him up, handcuff him. And then he’d whip him, and as if that didn’t suck enough, he would go over every lashing with a knife. 

He, at the very least, didn’t have scars.

“I… i just had to leave.” he said quietly. Derek continued though.

“No, why are you here, i will not let my pack be put in danger.” he said, and stiles just stared at the ground, he didn’t want to have this conversation right now.

“I.. can’t talk about it.” he said, quietly again. Derek glared, but isaac seemed to understand somewhat.

“Derek, stop.” isaac said, an entire going between them just with there eyes. Derek seemed to get the general idea.

“Fine, but you better not hurt anyone in the pack, i swear to god.” he said, stiles just nodded. 

Later, about 20 minutes, the rest of the pack came in, peter carried a mountain of pizza boxes, oliver had sodas and erica had a bag of movies.

Talia saw his eyes land on the movies, she chuckled “tonight was originally ‘pack night’ you’re welcome to join us for movies, if you wish, or, i could show you your room. Tomorrow we can help bring in your things from your jeep.” she said, and stiles found himself relaxing. He didn’t know what it was about talia, but something about her made him calm down fast, it was nice.

Stiles honestly thought about it, then decided with a shrug, “what movies did you get?” he asked, and didn’t miss the small smile from isaac.  
______________________________________________________________________________it was later that night, after everyone was asleep on the floor, all in one big pile, stiles was on the couch. It wa a big ass couch, too.

He got up to go to the bathroom, when he got out, isaac was there with a concerned look on his face.

“Um.. hey, isaac, right?” he asked, the kid nodded. “Can i help you with anything?” he asked, and isaac shook his head. Stiles was kinda freaking out, if isaac had had to use the bathroom, he would’ve just gone in, or used a different one. Stiles was 100% positive this house had to have at least 10 bathrooms, if not more.

Isaac seemed to hesitate, before hugging stiles. Stiles tensed, but isaac tightened it. “I wanted to say, i know you don’t know me, like at all, but i can recognize when someone has particularly bad memories. And i feel it had something to do with your parents, it’s the same look i had when my dad was a drunken asshole. I just wanted to let you know, i know it can help to tell people, i’m not trying to force you, but if you need it, i have two ears, and i’ll listen. And i promise i won’t tell anyone.” isaac said. Stiles smiled sadly. 

“Thanks, pup.” stiles said, isaac huffed indignantly at the name, but squeezed once more, before going to sleep next to danny on the floor. Stiles hesitated going back to sleep. This was usually the point where he got nightmares. He would sleep fine, wake up for god knows what reason, and go back to sleep, then wake up from a nightmare. 

Stiles hesitated for a second, before deciding to sleep in his full wolf form. He always felt safer as a wolf or fox. And sleeping like that had been easier on the road in the jeep.

Decision made, he just hoped the pack wouldn’t kill him in his sleep for this.

He stripped down quickly, changing before his pants hit the ground. He jumped onto the couch, circled, and fell asleep.   
______________________________________________________________________________  
Stiles didn’t have a nightmare, for once, and he was happy. But, when he woke up to a screech, he jolted awake, on his paws(the thoughts of yesterday coming back) and as he looked around, he saw literally all of the pack staring at him. 

If stiles wasn’t a wolf right now, he would have blushed a brighter red than a tomato. Why? Because erica lydia and allison were looking at him with absolute ‘want-to-touch-the-fur’ faces.

He saw talia staring at him, and suddenly he was concerned. He didn’t know how they’d react to this, lydia and the girls seemed ok, but the others may see it as a form of a threat… oh god.

But talia didn’t say anything, she just smiled, shaking her head… fondly? What the hell. He didn’t have time to ponder it, though, because the three girls plowed into him, burying their faces into his fur. He didn’t squirm because it felt nice to be pet and scratched.

This went on for 10 minutes. Finally, jackson interrupted it. “You look better like this, stilinski.” he said, smirking. He was right in stiles face, and stiles would’ve smirked back, but being a wolf.. He did the next best thing…

And that was sneezing right in his face. 

Jackson stumbled back. Everyone was laughing there ass off. Even ‘stoic as hell’ derek was hiding his laugh. Stiles was panting, the closing thing he could get back to a laugh. The girls let go of him, and he pick up his clothes in his mouth. Though, he was stopped by a door to the bathroom. He looked at the door knob, then back at the group, and laughing, jackson smirking too.

But, stiles knew how to use his wolf eyes, and gave all of them the biggest puppy dog eyes he could muster. Finally, after 2 seconds, isaac cracked and opened the door(the kid was weak).

After closing the door with his head, he changed and got his clothes back on.

He went back out, to see talia, oliver, peter, and laura missing. The others were still there.

“So, that was fun?” stiles tried, earning him a glare from jackson, and a snort from derek. 

“Sure, can i just ask why you were sleeping as a wolf?” derek asked. The others watched him too.

Stiles smiled, “i always feel safer as a wolf or fox, and yesterday was stressful, and not just cause of the meeting between me and you guys.” stiles said, he had had a particularly bad dream of his dad that night, and wasn’t able to sleep. The day was awful from there. Derek just nodded, but lydia picked up on one detail.

“Wait, you can be a full fo, too?” lydia asked, and stiles nodded. “Show me” it should have been a question, but the way lydia said it, was more like a demand, though sweet. Stiles sighed.

“Fine.” he said. He went into the bathroom, leaving it cracked. He changed into his full fox form after stripping. 

Stiles knew he was beautiful in either form. As a fox, he had red fur, white on his paws. His eye as a fox were a purple. His tail was half white, half red.

As a wolf, he had thick white fur all over his body, literally pure white. His tail too. He was big too. He had been laying down when they pet him, but he could easily be at their chests standing. His eyes as a wolf were brown, though he could make them glow red if he wished.

Ne nudged the door open, and this time, surprisingly, it was cora squealing. Even the pack looked shocked. She rushed over and picked him up, hugging me to her chest. The other girls(laura had joined them) pet him too. The guys did to, but only once or twice.

And while it should have been weird, it felt nice being surrounded by this pack. 

It was a weird but nice feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you like it? 
> 
> i'm taking requests for stories. like pairings, prompts, cannot promise all will be full filled. but i'll try! let me know what you want me to write next!
> 
> but, if you're one of the guys or gals reading this story i'm still continuing it!

The first week at ‘hale house’ as he’d heard isaac call it was… interesting. Stiles found himself in his own room, he thought they would put him on the couch, or basement. Maybe the attic? 

Well, the latter was true, except the “attic” was another 3 rooms, spares, and stiles was put in one of them.

True to her word, talia put him to work. Not back breaking, but some. He did the cooking(soon realizing most of the pack didn’t cook well, after burnt fucking spaghetti? How do you mess up spaghetti!) and he did other small chores around the house. 

In that first week, he’d gotten to know about the pack a little bit. He knew that all the people currently going through college were pretty close, and that derek was pretty quiet, though that didn’t stop stiles from dragging him into conversation.

The pack didn’t seem bothered by his appearance, they took it in stride, stiles almost felt like pack. He shook the thought, it was ridiculous. He only here till the end of college. The only reason he was living with the hale pack was because they were keeping an eye on him…

It didn’t stop the feeling though.

Right now, he was finishing up homework at the school. He used the library a lot, he was just packing up, when isaac and danny ran up to him.

Stiles was surprised, but waved anyway as they approached. “Hey guys, what’re you doing here, i thought you all went home? He asked, there was only like 3 people other than them in the library.

“We were studying for class, and were wondering if we could catch a ride with you? Danny asked, and stiles smiled.

“Sure thing, let’s go then?” he said, and they nodded.

Stiles could feel it as soon as they left the building, or more so smell it. “Alphas” he thought. Danny and isaac didn’t seem to catch the scent of werewolf. Stiles just hoped the alpha, alphas, wouldn’t attack um.

Of course, why would they keep away? They were on there way up the dirt road to the house, still another 5 minute drive, when something solid collided with the jeep. 

Stiles fumbled with the steering wheel, looking out the window to see two alphas, twins it looked like, running on either side of the jeep. One launched down, slashing two tires. They swerved, hitting a tree. Isaac and danny were out fast, ready for a fight. Stiles right behind them.

Thankfully, stiles thought, it was just the two. He couldn’t smell other wolves around.

The bad part? They were both alphas.

“Hello.” the one on the left said, his voice dripping with false sincerity. The one on the right smiled pleasantly.

“I’m sure you don’t know who we are.” the one on the right said, “i’m ethan, and this here is my brother aiden. Were part of the alpha pack under deucalion's rule. We’ve come to recruit the alpha werefox/wolf hybrid.” ethan said, and stiles’s eyes widened. Oh god, this was trouble.

He stepped in front of isaac and danny, pushing them behind him(not physically but he put himself in front of them both.) growling at the two alphas.

“Not interested.” stiles said, snarling. He let his claws and fangs drop. Aiden followed suit, but ethan held him back, nodding toward danny and isaac. Stiles snarled, “watch out.” he said, not seeing they nodded. He forced his focus on the two in front of him. Next thing he knew, they were both rushing him. He growled and charged. 

He knocked ethan back, ripping at aidan. Stiles got hit a few times, but this fight was nothing compared to hunter attacking him. This was a lot easier. 

Danny and isaac were fight ether, being careful since they weren’t alphas. Though stiles knew it would take a while to heal himself.

The fight went on for a while, 20 minutes at least. Stiles checked on danny and isaac, and was instantly running to them, after knocking aiden into a tree. 

Ethan had isaac on his back, danny growling at him. Ethan was about to strike, but stiles, thank god, got there first. He dug his claws into ethan’s arm, ripping it back, and pulling him off isaac, he slashed ethan’s throat, he died fast.

Stiles heard a pained howl and turned to see an enraged aiden. Stiles prepared himself, he had to be careful. He was tired, and had a couple big cuts on him. But, aiden ran towards danny, who was on his side, a big cut on his arm and leg. Stiles didn’t think, he jumped in front of danny, and got slashed down the chest. He howled in pain. Isaac slashed his back, stiles lurched forward and stuck his claws in aiden’s chest, he died before he hit the ground.

Stiles collapsed when the initial threat was gone, isaac caught him, easing him down. Stiles could hear isaac talking, probably on his phone, but he couldn’t make out words.

He passed out a minute later.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Stiles woke to a stinging in his chest, a familiar sting of healing. He grimaced but opened his eyes, he looked up, and saw the ceiling of the hale house living room. He looked around to find him on the couch. The only people there were derek danny and isaac. Derek looked over as soon as he woke up, stiles couldn’t read his expression. 

Stiles remembered the threat/promise from a week ago. When derek told him not to get his pack members hurt. Stiles, had honestly formed a crush on the broody wolf. He had tried to work up the courage to ask him out, but he always backed out.

Isaac was there a moment later. “Are you alright?” he asked, worriedly.

Stiles shook his head and sat up, grimacing, his chest still stung, he looked down to see it healing slowly. At least it was past bleeding.

He sat back and looked down, before looking up to derek, he’d probably get yelled at sooner than later, so might as well apologize before.

“I’m sorry.” he said, derek’s brow furrowed.

“Why are you apologizing?” derek asked, and stiles smiled sadly.

“I got your pack hurt, the alphas were there for me, for whatever reason, and it’s because of me they were hurt. I’m sorry.” stiles explain, and realization dawned on derek.

“You have nothing to be sorry for, got it?” he said, but continued. “You saved them, both of them. I am entirely grateful to you, and my mother with be as well.” stiles frowned but nodded. Why would she be grateful, he got two members of her pack hurt. He didn’t get it. He was pack, and he got their pack hurt. He thought they would be pissed.

Isaac and danny both hugged him, then left. That left him with derek.

“So.. what time is it?” he asked, and derek sat down across from him. 

Derek replied instantly, “about 4:30, you were out about an hour.” he said, and stiles nodded. “Seriously stiles, thank you. Don’t blame yourself for this, you saved them. From what i heard, you stopped the alpha, ethan isaac said, from slashing his throat. Then jumped in front of danny to stop him from getting hurt further while he was down, getting slashed across the chest, then still finished him. You helped them, you’re the reason they’re alive right now.” derek said, and stiles smiled smally. He guessed that was true. 

But he still wasn’t pack, some would probably be mad the alphas were after him.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
He proved right,later after everyone got there, danny isaac and stiles explained what happened. Most said their thank yous. As they were trying to decide what to do about the alphas here.

Finally, jackson spoke up. “If they want stilinski, why not just give him to em?” he asked, and stiles flinched. “I mean, let them have em, then wait for em to leave” jackson said, and stiles looked down, they’d probably agree.

“If he doesn’t want to go with them, then we aren’t going to give him to them. He protected danny and isaac, you’d really just give him to them after that, jackson? Is that how strong your sense of friendship lies?” stiles snapped his head up, staring in disbelief at derek. He thought they would’ve kicked him out, this pack… they kept surprising. It was nice to be surprised like this.

“Anyone could’ve saved um, he was just in the right area at the right time-” jackson was cut off by danny.

“But you weren’t there.” danny said with narrowed eyes. “We asked for a ride from you, you said you had plans with lydia, stiles didn’t even hesitate, he agreed and gave us a ride back, and when we were attacked, you know what happened right after that? The small thing we didn’t tell you?” danny asked, and jackson stayed quiet. “He stepped in front of us. When they asked him to join them, he said so. He protected us without a second thought, saved us both, and we barely even fuckin know em. Get your head out of your ass, jackson, we’re not giving stiles up like that.” danny said, stiles was, like jackson, at a loss for words. We looked around the room, all of them nodding to him. He… didn’t know how to feel.

But he did feel pretty damn good, maybe even a little bad jackson was quiet and looked sad. But mostly happy.

Finally jackson looked up, and said. “Sorry, stilinski. He’s right, i wasn’t thinking.” stiles smiled back, and nodded. Jackson’s heart didn’t stutter. He wasn’t lying.

In the end, they decided to was for the alpha to make the first move, everyone told to be on high alert.

“Alright, then. How about a big group training session? It’s been awhile since we had one?” peter said/asked. Everyone nodded, stiles was confused, group training. Isaac pulled him with them, they went into the basement.

Stiles didn’t know what he expected, maybe a basement gym, a big matt? 

This was all of the above, it was a big expanse of space, stiles stared wide eyed.

There was weight lifting equipment. And treadmills. There was a bunch of punching bags, about 6 or 7. Then a big section of mat, it was awesome. Most of the stuff better than what you’d find at a gym. Stiles was in love at the moment.

Everyone chuckled at his gobsmacked expression. He went to one of the punching bags, as the others went to do their own thing. Peter cora laura and talia on treadmills. Jackson boyd and danny on the weights. Isaac and derek were with him on the punching bags.

Allison and lydia both had- oh geez those are guns. Stiles thought, seeing the weapons they had, only now noticing the small firing range. Erica joined them on the punching bags. She next to isaac, who was to his left. Derek on his right.

After 10 minutes, talia got there attention before announcing sparring. Everyone cheered. Stiles didn’t but he was excited. He liked fighting, it was one of the things he was good at, even if he was ‘cheating’ being a were-creature. 

They all sparred, stiles waiting to go. Talia was pairing people off, and it was hilarious to was her stomp on her husband.

She seemed unsure about who to pair him up with.

Peter volunteered. “I’ll take him on.” peter said, stiles smirked, the others seemed worried. 

“You sure, stiles? Peters dangerous.” scott said, stiles smirked confidently. 

“Yeah? Good. So am i.” he said, turning to walk into the middle of the mat, facing peter. Peter smirked at him, stiles smirked back. This would be fun.

At the start, stiles taunted him. Hitting him, and dancing out of his range, dancing around, alway a couple steps ahead. Peter soon got irritated, eyes flashing blue. Stiles’s eyes widened. But he kept calm, and had peter pinned soon after. He let peter up, but was surprised when peter threw him across the mat, his back connecting with the wall. The others seemed really surprised, that’s why no one tried to stop him. He launched forward, stiles cursed, and did the first thing that came to mind.

He flashed his eyes red, and roared at the advancing beta. He stopped short, cowering for a second. He shook it off, and looked up apologetically.

“I.. i’m sorry stiles, i have some problems with my anger, sometimes it gets out of hands.” he said, staring down, as if ashamed.

“No worries, dude, i don’t have the best temper either.” stiles said, he returned the small smile the older man flashed him.

There were pair ups, stiles beat isaac jackson and boyd. He didn’t lose any of em, but they were all really good. Derek was like a animal(in a good way) when fighting. 

They finished up, and went back upstairs. Stiles felt good, after that. It always felt nice for him when he exercised.

They didn’t do much for the next while, then isaac had the brilliant idea of going mini-golfing. Everyone flashed their eyes(red, blue and gold respectively) and stiles was left staring confused.

Derek laughed, he hadn’t flashed his eyes or gotten excited. Stiles liked the sound of his laughter.

“They get really competitive of the game.” derek said, stiles just nodded, returning the laugh and smile. Stiles looked around the room, and caught lydia’s alisson’s and erica’s knowing smiles. He blushed and turned, just to catch laura and cora with the same smiles.

He blushed harder, and everyone laughed, except derek thank god.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
When they got there, stiles was amazed by the course. It was nice, a lot of effort obviously put into it. They split into groups. It wound up with him and derek by themselves behind the others. Stiles had the sinking feeling this was the girls plans. He didn’t mind as much as he thought. He’d wanted to hang out with derek, as in just the two of them, for a while. This was perfect.

Stiles smiled as they got up to the green. “I’m gonna warn you right now, i’m very bad at this game.” stiles said, and derek laughed.

“Don’t worry i’m not the best either.” he said, and stiles smiled back. True to their word, they were both awful. But had fun, pointing and laughing at each other. Stiles had a great time, by the end, he was pretty sure derek did too. 

Stiles tried to muster up the strength to ask him out on an actual date, but derek beat him to it.

“Hey stiles, i was wondering if you wanted to go get dinner or something?” derek asked, and blushed furiously. Stiles gaped for a moment, before realizing what happened. He got a goofy grin on his face.

“I’d love to, and just so we’re both sure, like a… date?” he said/asked, derek smiled.

“If it’s ok with you, i’d for it to be a date.” he asked, stiles smiled

“Good, because it would be awkward if you called it just hanging out, cause i was hoping for a date.” stiles asked, and derek laughed. 

“It can be a date, don’t worry.” after finishing up the course, they both went to a diner that was about a block away, joking between them as they walked.

Stiles was so glad this happened.

“So much your plan to leave, hm?” a voice inside in his head said,

Yeah, well plans change.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i was wondering what you guys want me to write next, like what pairs, or what prompts you'd like? 
> 
> i was considering a Naruto/Kurama one, cause i personally love kurama. 
> 
> but any thoughts on prompts? 
> 
> Let me know, i'll try my best to write them

The week following the first date was… amazing to say the least. At least, mostly. It went great with derek, they went on two more dates. They hadn’t had sex yet, which was fine with stiles. He didn’t want to rush things, he wanted a relationship with derek, not just sex....

…. Not to mention it was going to be embarrassing revealing he was a 20 year old virgin.

He got along well with the rest of the pack, everyone nice, and stiles felt a sense of belonging. He hadn’t felt like that in forever, when his dad had started with the abuse, he had stopped thinking of that place as home.

Well, he got along well with almost everyone, and by almost he meant everyone but jackson. The guy just seemed to hate him… 

But he ignored it, it was just one person, in high school he’d had no friends. So, it wasn’t like it was a big deal.

Now, he had a bunch of friends.

School life was amazing, he was top of his class, much to the dismay of lydia who was the smartest in the group, well other than stiles of course.

And, best of all they hadn’t gotten crap from the alpha pack since those two, ethan and aiden! It was great. A good quiet week, so stiles shouldn’t have been surprised when shit went to hell. 

He was by himself in the woods, going for a run. Average day. He like running, feeling the strain on his legs. He was in his wolf form, running gracefully threw the woods.

He should’ve smelled the person coming, honestly. He should have. But he didn’t. That was how he found himself getting electrocuted. He fell to ground, turning back to human. He looked up to see four people.

There was two humans, hunters, an old man and young women and then, tied up on the back of their four wheelers were… erica and boyd. Stiles made to get up, but was electrocuted, he fell down, the last thing he remembered was being tied up, before everything went black.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Stiles woke up, and the first thing he realized was he was tied up, to a chair. The next thing, when his eyes opened, was that he was in a basement. And finally, after looking around, he saw erica boyd tied, their legs and arms secured by wires. They were awake. Stiles wasn’t gagged. Thank god.

“Are you guys ok?” was the first thing he asked, they both nodded. Then stiles heard the door open.

The two people from before came down. The man composed, the women had a sadistic grin on her face. Stiles pulled at the ropes experimentally, they were laced with wolfsbane, obviously. Stiles smirked to himself. They didn’t know anything about werefox/wolf hybrids huh?

“Finally awake, hmm, stiles?” the man said, stiles gpaed.

“How do you know my name?!?” he demanded. The women laughed.

“We’ve been following you and the hale pack for a while now, well originally the hale pack, but you were a nice additional prize.” the women said. Stiles snarled.

“What do you want, and who are you?” stiles asked, the woman smirked, but the man answered.

“Oh, it doesn’t much matter who we are, your going to die soon anyway. But, i suppose we can humor you. My name is gerard, this is my daughter kate. We’re both argents.” stiles’s eyes widened.

Apparently, they didn’t plan to just kill them. They planned to torture them first.

“We’re gonna make you scream. Make you beg for death.” the woman said, excitedly. 

Stiles smirked. “You’re a sick fuck, burn in hell.” he said, and with that it started. They focused on him, and stiles was thankful. That meant boyd and erica weren’t hurt right now. 

“We’re gonna make you break, and then we’re gonna make you watch them break, then. We will kill you.” gerard said, and stiles grimaced as they dug a knife in his shoulder. He could do this. He could keep their attention, he could think of a way out.

“Please.” stiles said, after what felt like hours, but was most likely only 30 minutes. They both smirked down at him. Stiles laughed in response. “Please, get more original. This is so cliche man. Can’t you do better?” he asked, and apparently the could do a lot better. The next thing he knew, they were electrocuting him. He screamed, against his own will. They brought out a whip, and he grimaced. He fought down the thoughts of his dad, how he’d use his whip. It was hard, but they didn’t trace the marks with a knife, so it made it slightly easier.

Finally, when they were away from his back, and his tied up hands, he popped a claw and started cutting it. Werewolves in general couldn’t do much shifting when in contact with wolfsbane. But, stiles being part fox, could. It wasn’t easy, but he could. He was almost done, they were formulating what to do next. Thankfully, his fox half could heal the wolfsbane. It made this easier. He had cut the rope, they had their backs to him. He would wait until the right time. 

Finally, they both approached him again, with a whip each, again. When they were within range, he launched off the chair(thank god his legs weren’t tied as well) and had a clawed hand around both their throats. They stared at him with wide eyes. 

“How did you get out?! That rope was laced with wolfsbane, you shouldn’t be able to shift!” kate said, struggling, stiles just tightened his hold. 

He leaned forward to both their ears, and whispered. “I’m part were fox, werefoxes aren’t affected like werewolves are with wolfsbane. You should’ve done your research. Though, now it’s too late.” he said, their eyes widened. He didn’t think twice, his ripped their throats out. He sighed and stumbled. He had mostly healed from the beatings, most of the wounds still closing, but he’d lost a fair amount of blood. But, he had to get erica and boyd out of here at the very least.

He turned to them, cutting them down. They both dropped to the feet, stiles stumbled, and erica caught him before he fell. He smiled his thanks, she returning it.

“Thank you stiles.” she whispered. Stiles smiled.

“I didn’t do much, i just got you out.” he said, boyd shook his head.

“You kept their attention, you got beat so much for us. Then you still got us out.” he said, then picked stiles up when he tried to stand on his own, stumbling again. Stiles blushed, but boyd just smiled. “You got us out, i’ll carry you out.” he said, and stiles just smiled smally nodding.

They climbed the stairs. They were… in chris argent’s house. He looked surprised to see them. As if he didn’t know they were there. They walked right by him, and were swarmed by pack. Derek took stiles quickly. Stiles smiles, snuggling into derek. Derek tightened his grip. The rest checked on boyd and erica, both promising to fill them all in when they got back.

Everyone agreed. Derek tossed lydia his keys and got into the back seat, stiles’s head in his lap. Stiles smiled up at him. “I’m ok derek, i promise. You don’t have to worry.” stiles said, derek snorted.

“Humor me this time?” derek asked, stiles smiled and nodded, then nodded off. Falling asleep fast. 

He woke up when they arrived at the house. Derek carried him inside, laying him down. 

Stiles blinked then realized he was hungry. His stomach agreed and proceeded to growl, loudly.

Isaac was there fast with food, some reheated stuff, for him boyd and erica. They ate in silence. When they were done, lydia took the plates, when she returned, talia started in on the questions. 

“What happened?” she asked, simple and to the point. 

When stiles hesitated, erica explained how she and boyd had been in the woods, when they’d been captured. They went on to say how stiles had been captured. Stiles cursed.

“Fuck.” he said, derek looked at him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, stiles pouted.

“They caught me naked god damn! I was in my wolf form, they caught me freakin naked!” he said, and everyone laughed at that. Stiles still pouted.

Boyd carried on of how they got to chris argent’s house. Were all tied up, them with wire, stiles with rope. 

Stiles picked it up with his getting tortured, finishing with how he killed them.

“Good thing you killed them.” talia said, stiles was confused. “If you didn’t we would have made their deaths slow.” she said, stiles smiled.

Derek frowned, stiles smiled. “I’m ok, derek, i promise. I promise.” he said, hugging him. The girls, even talia, ‘awwing’. 

Derek hugged back, “i know, but it’s horrifying to know what they did to you.” he said, stiles smiled.

Just then, there was a loud knock on the door. Peter went to answer it. Stiles didn’t listen to who it was, but he did perk up when chris walked in followed by allison. Stiles should’ve expected this. 

Chris turned to me, considering i still had blood on my hands, figuratively and literally. 

Chris looked upset, but not so much as allison. She looked mad, sad, and so many other emotion stiles couldn’t fit which were in her face.

Chris spoke after a few uncomfortable minutes. “My father and sister were killed, i hope you know i demand retribution.” he said, stiles scoffed, but talia answered.

“You will get no such thing, chris, you have no right to ask for such.

“He killed my grandfather and aunt, why shouldn’t he pay!?” alisson screeched. Scott was by her side, hugging her. Stiles sighed. But chris added onto the conversation.

“He’s not even part of your pack, as far as i know, why would you care? Either way, either we get him, or we’ll come after you all.” he said, he went to walk away, but stiles was on him before he could. He had him pressed against the wall, one hand had his arm pinned to his back, the other on his head, pressing it against the wall. Stiles saw scott stop allison from drawing her small crossbow from her purse.

Stiles ignored it. Instead, he growled low in chris’s ear. “You want retribution for what they did? I only killed them out of self defense. They had me, boyd, and erica locked in your basement. The tortured me, beat me whipped me, and i got out, and i killed them. If you have no problem with people being tortured i know you’ll forgive me for ripping your throat out as well.” stiles said, growling at the end. Chris, for his part, had a straight face. But stiles could smell the fear. 

Allison was staring, mouth open. Then it snapped shut, and she said. “You lie, they wouldn’t do that!” she said. Stiles scoffed and let chris go, taking his gun and unloading it before he could react. He then turned, and took off his shirt. Allison gasped, chris’s eyes bulged. 

His back was still healing, slowly. Stiles just raised an eyebrow at allison. “They would and did do it. They wanted to break me, than them, then kill us. I protected us. That’s all there is to it, if you still insist on retribution for them, i will not allow it. If you try to start a war against us because of this, i will kill you.” stiles said, chris just nodded his head, he and allison leaving, scott trailed after them. 

Stiles sighed and slipped his arms through his sleeves, and pulled his shirt on. Derek was there hugging him, stiles sighed, the sting of chris’s earlier words getting to him. He might be derek’s boyfriend, but he still wasn’t pack. He might not ever be. 

But, he was happy here. 

Talia seemed to know what he was thinking, because she approached him and derek. Stiles was unsure what to make of her expression. He didn’t know if he was going to be kicked out or something else… 

Talia smiled, and the next words out of her mouth surprised him a lot. 

“Stiles, i know we haven’t made you formally pack, but i consider you pack, as does everyone else here.” everyone nodded, even jackson reluctantly, talia continued. “I’d liked to officialize it, and make you part of our pack, if you’d like.”

Stiles was shocked into silence. He stared wide eyed at talia. He… was being offered a place in this pack, that he’d been living with for barely a month, he… he already knew his answer.

“God yes, i… i would love to join your pack alpha hale.” stiles said, talia smiled and stepped forward, she bit his right shoulder, and stiles felt all the bonds forming. He couldn’t really believe it… he had a home again… 

And this time, he felt like he really belonged here.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjow! 
> 
> read and review!
> 
> thanks!

Being apart of the pack more was… not that different from the last few weeks at hale house. There was just a lot more touching, scenting. He and derek had been doing amazing, stiles was happy with his life. 

Stiles still hadn’t had sex with derek yet, not that he didn’t want too. He just… didn’t know how to go about initiating it, so he waited for derek to. Not that he expected anything from derek. He was just happy they were together at all, because seriously, derek could have the pope if he wanted, he was that attractive. 

That itself brought some self doubt, but stiles pushed it down, if derek didn’t want to be with him, he wouldn’t be.

They hadn’t had any run ins with the argents or the alphas. So, it was pretty good. Stiles had found a job at a small cafe, to earn some money since it seemed like he would be staying in beacon hills for a while… hopefully forever at this pace. 

And, best of yet, he hadn’t thought of his dad, at all. He didn’t worry about it. Then again, that’s probably why when everything calmed down, everything went to hell. I mean, why wouldn’t they really? 

Stiles was just getting out of class, he was heading to the cafe, when he smelled it, the wolfsbane. He was quick to whip around, looking for the source. He stopped when he saw it. It was lydia and allison, that alone might not be a problem, but there was another women, about peters age, and stiles smelled it, ‘werewolf’ he thought, and an alpha. Allison, to her credit, held her own pretty well. He blocked attacks directed at lydia, and lydia looked for an opening to scream(banshee duh). 

Stiles had dropped his bag. He ran, he was more concerned about lydia, no offence to allison, but he’d help them both. The tackled the woman, as she disengaged from allison, and he was kicked off, barely missing a car. The woman clearly wasn’t expecting him, but she didn’t run. Stiles was up and charging her again, but stiles quickly learned she was much more skilled than ethan and aiden were, she used her feet, barely her hands, but she was dangerous. 

Stiles quickly changed, right into his wolf form. The woman looked surprised. But she followed suit, a challenge like this would make you a coward if you ignored it.

Stiles circled her, and she him. Allison and lydia stood back, well lydia holding allison back. He thought she might be explaining your not supposed to interrupt a alpha’s fight. Allison back down, if a little hesitantly. Stiles might not entirely trust her, but she had been trying, and stiles found himself almost forgiving her, even her dad too, but it would take a little while.

Stiles ripped himself from his thoughts, and lunged forward, the woman clearly didn’t fight much in this form, stiles didn’t either really, but he practiced quite a bit, because this form was much more powerful than his beta or fox form. 

The fight was hard, she wasn’t as big as him, or as strong, but she was fuckin fast, and she knew it. She darted around, stiles wasn’t really hurt badly, but even as he thought that, she bit down hard on his left leg. Stiles howled in pain, but recovered fast, this was his only opportunity to get her close. He launched forward fast, and bit down hard on her neck. She whined pitifully, and went limp. Stiles waited until there was no pulse, and only then let go. He changed and got his clothes on as fast as possible.

He would, but there was a problem when he changed. His leg was broken. It was healing, but it hurt like a bitch. Stiles grimaced. 

Then derek was there, worry sketched onto his face, and stiles jumped, hissing at the pain. “I need to get you a bell, or something!” stiles said, derek still looked concerned, if a little confused. Lydia snorted. “I mean seriously, you trying to give me a heart attack by jumping in like that all the time?” stiles said, but even though his leg was broke, and he was in pain, he was laughing. Derek seemed confused, like he was thinking. Then, like he just got it, snorted, and scooped up(he was careful, but stiles still hissed), and put him in the camaro’s back seat. He tossed the jeep keys to lydia. Stiles sighed. When derek got in the car, he was silent. He didn’t say anything. 

They drove in silence, stiles hated it, he felt like he didn’t something wrong, derek hadn’t even looked at him since they’d gotten in the car. They were boyfriends, they were supposed to take care of each other, not give the other the cold shoulder when they're hurt! 

But stiles didn’t comment on it, if derek decided he didn’t want to ask, stiles would accept it, even if it killed him to know his boyfriend was ignoring him. 

When they got the the house, his leg had mostly healed. It wasn’t even broken anymore, the bones having been mended, but there was still a slight whince. So, he limped inside, derek not offering or making to help, whatever. For a second, before he went inside, he thought me might have overstepped his bounds, it was one thing for werewolves in a pack to be hurt, but for the humans(lydia basically was, her banshee powers were cool and powerful, but still) to be hurt, it was different.

It scared him to think they’d kick him out for this, but he’d understand. He wouldn’t fight it.

But, that’s not what happened, the others swarmed him. They all asked if he was ok, they asked lydia and allison too, and after everyone was sated, stiles noticed peter was gone, when he asked cora answered “lydia called about the alpha, and the fight you were in, he went to get rid of the body.” she said, and stiles nodded.

Derek still didn’t talk to him, even during dinner. Even avoiding him mostly. Stiles was getting scared about this. He didn’t know what he did or how to make derek stop giving him the cold shoulder. 

But, he didn’t get his answer that night, derek said his first words to stiles that day, and they were “i’m gonna sleep on the couch.” he waved down stiles offer to join him. 

Stiles had his first nightmare that night, it started how they usually too, with his father beating him, but then it changed. He was suddenly in hale house, derek leaving him. He was crying when he woke up. He didn’t know what to do. But he had to wait until derek came to him, if he pushed to hard, he might push him away completely. 

That doesn’t mean when(if) derek came to him, he wouldn’t give him hell for it. It just means he would wait for an explanation.

That day, stiles remembered suddenly, that yes he has a job. Though, a second after the thought, he got a call telling him he’s fired. Stiles understood, and told the guy such, then hung up. Stiles was getting off school, and was walking home, his jeep in the shop(the alphas had messed with it, apparently) and he didn’t dare ask derek for a ride. It was already shaky enough.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
It was 3 days later, derek still hadn’t touched him, like hugs kisses, anything. He barely looked at him. Stiles didn’t know what to do, and he was pretty sure the rest of the house(if not just the girls) saw it too. 

Finally, he needed advice, so he got cora and laura alone. They would know the most of derek, and what happened in his head. They were his sisters after all.

He offered to take them out to breakfast, saying he needed to talk to them alone, they agreed. On their way out, he saw derek, he looked towards him, stiles quickly shut the door before derek could say anything.

The ride to the diner was quiet. When they got in and had ordered, the drinks and food, stiles blurted “do either of you know why derek is mad at me?” he asked, laura sighed, and cora shook her head.

“Hun, i don’t know if we’re the ones you should be talking about this with.” laura said.

Stiles sighed, leaning back. “I know, ok? I know i should talk to derek. But… he’s ignored me since the thing with that woman alpha, i don’t get it! I don’t know what i did! Do… do you think he’s breaking up with me?” he said the last part quietly, laura’s eyes widened, cora gasped.

“Stiles, no! Why would you think that?!” she said, cleerly surprised.

“Because, when i had that broken leg, he… ignored me in the car, didn’t ask if i was ok. He didn’t do anything. He didn’t even help me into the house. That night… he left me alone in bed, he slept on the couch or something, i don’t know what i did wrong! It’s not like i could’ve left lydia and allison to fend for themselves, that would’ve made me not just an ass friend, but a horrible member of the pack.” stiles said, and laura sighed.

“He’s not mad at you, he’s scared.” laura said, and stiles sighed.

“If you’re not going to help, fine, but please don’t mock me on this.” stiles said, “it’s hard enough as it is.” 

Laura’s eyes widened, “why do you think we’re mocking you?!” she asked, clearly not understanding. Stiles sighed. 

“What would have scared him, laura? What could possibly have scared him about that?! I have broken my leg litterlly 20 times since getting here, and it was never a problem. I’ve fought before and gotten hurt worse than that and it wasn’t a problem, what could have scared him this time?” stiles said, laura stopped, but cora went on.

“It’s not just this, stiles. It’s all of those times, this time he just couldn’t handle it. All the times you were hurt, i’m honestly surprised it’s just now he started getting upset.” cora said, and before stiles could ask, she went on. “And, no, i won’t tell you. This is derek’s story. He should be the one to tell you.” cora said. Stiles sighed, so these were not the people to come to for help, he surmised. 

He left the diner more confused than when he began. He sighed, tossed his keys to laura and just said “i’ll walk home, i need time to think.” stiles said simply, laura looked upset but nodded.

Stiles walked around town, not really paying attention to where he was going. He couldn’t keep his mind off derek. 

He didn’t know what to make of what derek’s sisters said, what could he be hiding from him that would make it seem like he was breaking up with him? 

Stiles guessed he wasn’t really one to talk about secrets, he was hiding what had actually brought him to beacon hills. But he was terrified. He had only had one other relationship before derek, and it hadn’t lasted longer than 2 or 3 weeks. 

The girl, his childhood best friend heather, had broken up with him, when he was 17. She said she was scared of his dad, stiles knew, he knew it wasn’t the same thing, but his mind kept going back to the fact derek’s sisters had said he was scared. And, now, stiles was terrified, he didn’t know what to do.

Before stiles knew it, he was at the preserve. He stared at the trees. He looked around, and smelled around, and didn’t find anyone. He stripped down, and changed into his fox form, darting into the woods. He needed to get away. 

He didn’t want to think about his dad, he didn’t want to think about his possibly ending relationship with derek, he didn’t want to think at all, so he ran. Like the cowardly fox he was.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Stiles lost track of time. He knew this because the sun went down, and he was tired, so, he found a small hole and dug into it, it felt natural, and fell asleep. He felt at peace, for the most part, and let himself drift off. 

For the first time in a long time, he didn’t have any worries.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
Stiles didn’t mean to stay in the woods for more than a couple hour, let alone a couple days. He had felt at peace, and still couldn’t sort out his feelings. He was a wolf now, he changed it up between his full fox and wolf shift. He was running around, carefully avoiding the house, and anywhere they might smell him. 

Stiles knew they were worried. He could feel it, physically, because of the pack bond. But, he couldn’t face them, not until he understood the thoughts raging in his thoughts.

Stiles sighed, and decided to lay down, he drifted asleep. 

It was now day 4 he was in the woods. He wondered if they’d ever come look for him.

He wondered if derek was worried.

He wondered if derek was happy he was gone, so he didn’t have to break up with him.

These thoughts plagued his thoughts. He had his second nightmare(in wolf form yes) and this time it was worse. He imagined the entire pack rejecting him, just as derek had, just as his dad had when he found out stiles was gay.

He woke in the middle of the night.

He felt the urge to howl, so he did.

Then, he slipped into the night, so no one could find him.  
______________________________________________________________________________  
By day 6, the pack found him. Stiles was surprised to see them, he was a fox. He looked at them, they looked at him. He contemplated running away, but derek’s voice stopped him

“Please, stiles, come back to the house.” derek said, it sounded like a plea, like he was close to begging. Stiles hated himself for putting derek in the situation that made him feel like he needed to do that.

Stiles just dropped his head, nodding his head. He couldn’t run. He was content-ish being out in the woods, but he knew from the beginning if he was approached by any of the pack, he’d go back in an instance. 

He’d probably break if derek actually begged.

They went back in silence. Laura and cora sending him glances. They probably knew why he was like this. But stiles couldn’t tell whether the looks were disapproval, or something us.

When they got back, stiles refused adamantly to change into his human form. He wasn’t ready to talk yet. They all backed away. 

Except derek, he tried to approach, but stiles dropped his head on his paws, and looked down, hoping it would be taken as an apology. He couldn’t care less what the rest of his pack thought, he just needed derek to understand.

Derek smiled softly, so caring and fucking understanding that stiles felt a million times worse. Derek reach out a hand, stiles flinched but derek pressed forward. He petted stiles, and stiles realised they were the only ones there in the- how did they get in the bathroom?! He swore they were in the living room… he was losing it.

Derek scratched him affectionately. Stiles whined, he didn’t deserve this. Not after what he did, derek seemed to disagree, because he picked stiles up, and carried him to the- derek’s room. Stiles wasn’t sure where they stood anymore.

When derek had the door closed, he put stiles down on the bed. Stiles laid down, pathetically he knew, derek sighed heavily, but looked at stiles with an apologetic look on his face. Stiles lost it, he changed and couldn’t help what came out of his mouth, or how raspy it sounded, he hadn’t used his voice in like a week. 

Stiles did, however, have sense of mind enough to slip under the blanket. Then he blerted, “why are you seem so understanding about this?! I left, why aren’t you mad?! Why aren’t you mad at me like you were before?!” stiles said, he could feel the tears, but he didn’t care. No one was this nice to him. The pack was nice, but that was friends nice. This was romantic nice, he didn’t deserve that. 

Derek looked surprised, but still said, “i was never mad at you, stiles.” derek said, and stiles sobbed, pathetically. Again.

“Then why… why did you act like you didn’t want me anymore? You.. you ignored me for 3 or 4 days, derek, why?” stiles asked, he didn’t understand. He didn’t get it.

Derek smiled sadly, but sat next to stiles. He looked at his hands. He started saying “i had a crush when i was in high school, i was a freshmen. I thought it was love.” derek said, and stiles wanted to touch him, hold him. But he didn’t dare, he didn’t deserve it.

Derek continued. “Back then, i had different mind set, i thought the person i fell for should be a werewolf. But i couldn’t help but love her. So, i had a alpha from a neighboring pack to bite her, his name was ennis. He bit her, he hurt her. The bite.. It didn’t take, she was in so much pain. I.. i had to put her out of her misery, she asked me too, she forgave me. And before you asked, no you’re not a replacement for her. Nor will anyone. I realised a few years later that i didn’t love her, it wasn’t at that point yet. But anyway, ennis… he’s in the alpha pack that is targeting you stiles. I.. i’m terrified about the idea of losing you, because i know i love you, stiles, i really do.” derek said, and stiles found himself speechless. 

He.. didn’t know what to say, but he did know one thing, and so what if he was selfish? He wanted derek, and derek loved him, and he… “i love you too, derek, gods i love you so much.” stiles said, derek looked relieved. Stiles couldn’t help but continue going, derek was so open with him, he wanted derek to know more about him to.

“I… i want to tell you about why i came to beacon hills.” stiles said, quickly, and stiles added fast. “I.. if you’re still interested, anyway.” derek’s smile was small.

He leaned forward and kissed him, it was small, chaste, but stiles loved it. Derek took his hand, and said. “I will always know what’s going on in your life.” he said, and it was so cheesy, so derek, stiles giggles, then sobered up as he got ready to tell why he was in beacon hills.

He started by explaining how he had actually lived in beacon hills when he was younger, like 5 or 6, and how his mom had gotten cancer. Even saying how he had been there when his mother died, held her hand as it happened, and how at the time, he was only 10 so he didn’t know how to drain the pain. Stiles told him about how his dad had become abusive. How he had come out as gay, and how the beatings got worse. He went into minor detail. He talked about how he was tracked by hunter for years. And he finally thought of beacon hills, a small place that people probably wouldn’t hunt him down in.

At the end, stiles was looking at his hands, when he looked up, derek was seething stiles flinched, but didn’t look away. Derek calmed himself down, and said slowly, “stiles, god… you should have told us! We would have helped you!” derek said softly, stiles sighed. 

“I.. i know i should’ve. I do. But, these last few months have been amazing. I haven’t thought of it, like, at all. And i was just.. Happy. I tried my hardest to forget it.” stiles said, and was surprised for a second when derek hugged him. Stiles returned it fast. Hugging him hard. The subject of his dad had made him tear up, and he didn’t care. Nore did derek. He let him cry into his shoulder.

Stiles didn’t let, and neither did derek. The held onto each other.

Finally, derek said, “i’m so sorry about how i reacted to this, stiles. I’m so sorry i drove you to living in the wood for a week. I’m so sorry.” derek said, stiles hugged back.

“I’m sorry too. For leaving to live in the woods. I shouldn’t have, i should’ve just asked you about it, your sisters said i should too, but i was scared that you were avoiding me to try and break up with me, or something.” stiles said, and derek looked down at him.

“I would never do that, stiles, if i ever felt like we wouldn’t work together, i would let you know, i wouldn’t drag you on like that. I promise.” derek said, stiles smiled.

“Thank you, that was another thing that bugged me, i had a girlfriend before you, yeah i’m bi, and she… she drug it out so much. I found he kissing another guy, and she broke it off. It hurt more because i had known here since, like diapers. She was like my best friend. And she hurt me bad. I was scared you might do the same.” stiles said, derek didn’t say anything, just pulled him closer. 

“I’ll never do anything like that to you, stiles.” derek said, and stiles smiled against the older man’s chest.

“I know.” he said softly, and he did.

He was so fortunate to have derek, he really was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry for the kinda shorter chapter, but there's more to come, 
> 
> also, i am also working on 2 other stories. 
> 
> the first is a single chapter derek/stiles, but it will be a longer story. 
> 
> the second i a naruto/kurama story, cause i love kurama, and while i'm iffy on naruto i can't really see kurama getting paired with someone else!
> 
> possible previews for those stories in the next chapter!<3

Not more than a week later, they had a visit from a neighboring pack’s alpha, malia tate her name is. She was, in essence, a bitchy slut. Stiles tried, and mostly succeeded in, in not growling at the way she fawned over derek. Derek seemed not to notice, so derek let it go. It still pissed him off.

She also gave her the bitch look whenever she thought no one was looking. No one, aside from talia peter and derek, liked her, and they only liked her because they were friends from a while ago. 

She was staying a while, she had information about the alpha’s that were after stiles(she didn’t know what she was, didn’t recognize the scent). Apparently, the Alpha alpha of this alpha pack was a guy called deucalion. He was, apparently really fucking strong. Malia was just a bitch, stiles wished they could get help from a bit more powerful pack.

But, still, she was there friend, and stiles didn’t want to get in the way of that. So, he put up with it. Now they were training. Malia was joining in. They sparred, she beat everyone she went against. Which was jackson isaac boyd and erica. 

Stiles was next up, and she smirked confidently. Stiles had kissed derek in front of her to make sure she understood she didn’t get any ideas about trying to take him. Though, she thought he was human, which was hilarious.

“Don’t worry, kid, i won’t hurt you much.” she said, stiles ignored her. He wasn’t worried.

Stiles was honestly disappointed in how fast he beat her. But, it was so worth it in the long run. She got so pissed, demanding rematch after rematch, stiles beat her over and over. He could see the others, not derek talia and peter, laughing. But he knew those three were amused too.

Finally, she got pissed and yelled/asked “what are you?! There’s no way a human could take on a werewolf like that!” she said, and stiles just flashed his eyes.

She stepped back, and stiles smirked. “I’m a werefox/wolf hybrid. Recently i’ve taken to calling myself a were-folf.” he said, and talia just snorted.

“Oh my god, you inbred freak! What, your mommy a little slut and got pregnant to have you? I wonder how disappointed she had something like you” she said.

All stiles saw was red. He saw derek go to stand in front of him, but stiles just walked forward, growling lowly in warning. He didn’t want to hurt derek, and wouldn’t, but he would make this bitch learn. 

Derek, thankfully, took the hint, and stepped aside. Talia looked actually scared, but she held her ground. Faster than she could probably see, stiles was on her.

He had a hand wrapped around her throat, claws prickling her skin. She had wide eyes, but stiles didn’t care. His fangs dropped, and he roared, right in her face. She whimpered, and flashed red eyes and showing her neck. Stiles leant forward, and said, so quietly only derek, who was right there, and talia could hear him. “I don’t care what you say about me. You can insult me, beat me, throw me to the ground. I don’t care. But if you ever, talk about my mother like that again, i will make your life agony. I will make you beg for death, and then i’ll bring you back, and do it again. My mother was an amazing woman, and died long ago. You will never speak like that of her again, understood?” he asked, and when she didn’t answer, he slammed her against the wall. “Understood?” in a eerily calm alpha voice. 

She nodded, and just said “y-yes.” stiles let her go, she dropped to the ground, catching her breathe.

Stiles walked outside, and fell onto one of the porch steps. He hated when he got that angry. When he lost control. He hated it, but he didn’t regret doing what he did. He would never let someone disrespect his mother like that. 

Stiles heard and smelled derek before he saw him. Derek just sat down, wrapping an arm around stiles shoulders, pulling him close. Stiles smiled, and buried his face in derek’s neck. Derek didn’t say anything, and stiles was grateful.

They sat like that for what felt like hours but was only 10 minutes. Finally, stiles said with a small voice. “I’m sorry i snapped like that.” he said. Derek just turned to him, and used both arms to hugs stiles.

He held him and said, “it’s ok, mom understands, she’s sending talia away. We got the information we need, it’s ok.” he says, and stiles just nods into his shoulder. They stay like that, and stiles is happy.

20 minutes later, the door opens and talia steps out. She looks distraught, and she just walks to her car, gets in, and drives away.

Stiles can’t help what comes out next. “i … i’m sorry.” he said, and when it looked like derek was about to protest, he just shook his head, “i’m sorry, i know she was a childhood friend.” he knew derek and he were just boyfriends, not like, mates or anything… they didn’t even really share a room yet.

Derek sighed, as if he knew what he was thinking. “Stiles, i will always choose you, i love you, i will always choose you.” he said, and stiles just hugged him tighter than ever.

Of course, there little heart to heart was cut short. There was laughter, and they both snapped their heads around and saw 2 people standing at the edge of the woods. 

Derek snarled, and stiles guessed he knew these people. “Well isn’t this sweet, derek finally found himself someone he loves. How cute.” the man on the left, said, and derek snarled louder.

Stiles was the one to answer, “who are you?!” he called, and the man on the right, he was shorter than the other one, but he was… blind?

He was the one to answer. “Well, young alpha i am deucalion. And this here is my last packmate ennis. You see, you have killed 3 of my pack. So, i have come here to collect my due. There are, right now, only 2 options that i see for you. One, you join my pack, but you see i require undying loyalty, so you would have to kill your current pack. If you cannot do that, then i will have to kill you, and since they would not allow me to walk away i would have to kill them too.” he said, and he seemed so confident. Stiles smirked.

“Well, you seem to have made a few miscalculations.” he said, and deucalion seemed amused, and it pissed stiles off.

“Oh, and what have i miscalculated, stiles?” he said, and stiles just brushed off the fact deucalion knew his name without being told it.

“Well, for one you forgot one option. And that would be me ripping you both apart.” he said, and deucalion laughed.

“That is not likely to happen, you will have a very big problem trying to kill me.” he said.

Stiles laughed, darkly. “Then the other thing is, you underestimate this pack, you act as though they’ll just roll over and let you rip them apart. Not that i’ll let it get to that point.” and with that, stile charges. He was half shift and charging for deucalion, trusting derek to have his back. Luckily, he did, because when ennis stepped in front, derek was there knocking him aside. 

But stiles stopped short of deucalion, because the man was in his beta shift, and it… was fucking terrifying. It was like an actual demon was there. Stiles growled, and decided to play it safe. Though, when deucalion charged, he thought maybe he would die either way.

Deucalion was, surprisingly, not very fast. He was quick, but stiles found it easy to avoid him. Though, after he got hit once, he realized it would be a long fight. He wasn’t able to get close, not without risk of just being crushed by him. Derek was having an equally hard time fighting, he was fast, he was strong, but so was ennis. Stiles saw, when he was thrown away by deucalion, the others coming out. He smiled, because even though deucalion seemed confident earlier, he seemed at least worried now. 

As stiles was getting up, the others rushed by, peter and talia were taking on deucalion, as was jackson and danny, and the rest were helping derek. Stiles smiled, but startled when two arrows went by his head, he looked back to see lydia and allison there with a crossbow and bow, he smiled, then turned back to the fight then charged at deucalion. The others seemed to understand these guys weren’t to be underestimated. They were being careful, attacking in turn then retreating.

Stiles jumped in as talia was thrown, he jumped onto deucalion’s back, one hand stuck in the skin, the other ripping into his back. He howled in pain, but stiles didn’t stop. He kept ripping away, deucalion was able to get a hand on stiles wrist, and stiles howled in pain when he broke it. But, that didn’t stop him. He slashed down, and hit neck. Deucalion went still for a second, before he fell down. Stiles was panting heavily when he got off of the dead body. His wrist was broken, and since it was by an alpha it would take a while to heal. So, as he was grimacing from pain, he didn’t notice ennis had broken from his fight and was charging him down.

He did notice when ennis slammed a hand into his stomach, only 2 claws puncturing, and he noticed when he was thrown and his back connected with a tree. He didn’t notice when ennis was taken down by talia and peter, only that derek was there, lifting him up, carrying him into the house. Stiles looked back for a second, and saw talia issuing orders to danny jackson isaac and scott. 

Derek took him into the-his room. He laid him down. Stiles looked up, and smiled. He didn’t feel like he had the strength for much else.

“You’re gonna be ok stiles, don’t worry.” derek said, and stiles smiled. He knew derek wasn’t lying, and he was happy. He wasn’t ready to leave derek yet.

Stiles could feel his wounds healing. Stiles was surprised the ennis’s attack, the one that punctured him in his stomach and what felt like his lungs, were healing pretty fast. But he was to tired to care. So, instead, he just nodded to derek, and promptly passed out, he was tired.

So tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy! 
> 
> read and review!
> 
> all criticism welcome.


End file.
